


THE QUIRKLESS HERO AND THE VILLAIN KILLER

by braku_panta



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Character Development, Crossover, Dark Past, Drama, First Time Blow Jobs, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Internal Conflict, Martial Arts, Mineta needs love, My First Fanfic, Ninja, No Romance, No Sex, Original Character(s), Spoiler tags ahead, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thriller, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Redemption, Trauma, Villains, ao3 tags make no sense, by dark i mean unknown, no ships, what the hell is this tag i just found
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braku_panta/pseuds/braku_panta
Summary: uzumaki (naruto's brother) finds himself in a strange world where people are born with special powers.a world where everything is turning around super heroes. But is there a place for the ninja in this world; where he will clash with the logic of this universe (should villains be killed ,do people need quirks to be heroes, or villains, does quirkless mean hopeless and why are people restrained from using their power) while trying to avoid the same mistakes of his past.available on Wattpad and fanfiction.com
Kudos: 4





	1. trivia

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago when i was a kid (around 2008) i started watching animes and two really got my love; one of them was naruto( i will talk about the other later) so as many fans, i imagined my own character of this universe and for many years i started to give a whole form to this new character but before i could finish his story i started another anime who also got my love: boku no hero academia and immediately i thought; what if he finds himself in a hero world-how would it turn out-so i started this kinda long story which is a sequel to the original story(which i didn't fully made yet).
> 
> but first lets present our main character.

he is a ninja from the village of konoha, the first son of minato and kushina and so the older brother of naruto uzumaki. 

_birthday: June 12 (age: 18)_

_look_ : previously i talked about another anime whom i was fan back then, and it was yu yu hakusho of Yoshihiro Tagashi (the author of hunterXhunter). and during the dark tournament arc a character really got my attention in the aesthetic side.

**_ KARASU _ **

so our hero's look is mostly based on him: wearing a long coat with a zip to his waist and leaving the rest free, completely black on the outside and pink on the inside having the uzumaki whirl symbol on the back and long sleeves under which he constantly have bandages on his wrists with a seal to summon different ninja tools, on the bottom a black pants that lacks the usual shuriken holster, and ninja sandals and a konoha forehead protector both of the same color, his unique feature is that he is 24/7 wearing a metallic mask covering the lower part of his face that looks like a facehugger and acts like a facehugger as well : because it helps him to breath.

having a pale skin and long straight jet black hair reaching to his knees sometimes entirely covering his sword and the uzumaki symbol on his back with strands on both sides of his oval face , his left eye is also black while his right one is closed most of the time and shows a vertical scar going from the top of the forehead to inside the mask ( _i really wanted to show it on the cover but im not really good at photoshop, but i will continue to try_ )

_height: 1m81_

_weight: 74kg_

**_ personality _ ** _ **:** _

he is really curious by nature and love to do pranks and is the kind of guy who will lunge at stupid situations "because it is **fun**."and despite preferring to spend his time alone, thinking and talking to himself , he won't refuse any form of company.

with a calm and kind attitude and sometimes acting sassy, he loves to make fun of people he really likes, he also has a great fighting spirit and is always ok for a brawl or a serious battle where the only outcome for him is kill or be killed.

 **stats** : The stats are noted on 10 instead of 5 because of the difference in the scale between naruto universe and mha's one so i combined them.

_strength: 7/10_

_speed: 8/10_

_technique: 5/10_

_intelligence: 8/10_

_cooperativeness: 2/10_

_stealth: 11/10_

_ninjutsu: 10/10_

_genjutsu: 9/10_

_taijutsu: 8/10_

_seals:_ _6/10_

_stamina: 10/10_

_chakra reserve: 1/10_

**kekkei genkai: **Eternal mangekyō Sharingan(on his right eye)

** nature type **

_-wind(affinity)_

_-lightning_

_-earth_

_-fire_

_-water_

_yin release_

jutsus: ( **written like this means canon existing techniques** **written like this means a modified canon techniques** _written like this means original techniques i invented_ )

**_teleportation jutsu**

**_bunshin no jutsu (** **Shadow Clone Technique)**

**_Kage bunshin no jutsu(Basic Clone Technique)**

**_Explosive clone technique**

__futon: Kaze no Yoroi (wind armor)_

__futon: Fu Kyaku (wind kick)_

**_futon: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)**

** _futon: Chibitoppa (small breakthrough) **

__raiton: rairō no Jutsu (lightning prison)_

**_chidori**

**_katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball)**

**_suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Great Waterfall)**

** _doton: Dorō Dōmu (Earth Dome of Magnificent Nothingness) **

**_rasengan**

**weapons:** **  
**

__basic ninja weapons_

__sword of kusanagi(sasuke's) : which has many properties of other swords from the show:_

_-it can be telekinetically controled like orichimaru's kusanagi_

- _he can channel his yin chakra into it which make it sharper and harder like samurais and launch that yin chakra for long distances(also like samurais)_

- _when he puts yin chakra on it, it shines like the white light chakra sword of kakashi's father_

 **backstory:** im leaving it to its proper book but i will be leaving some clues in this fanfic so you could guess his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's begin this story( that took me so much time) and i hope that you will find it entertaining and enjoyable and thank you


	2. chapter 1-contact-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salutations, here is the first chapter where the contact between the MC and the world happens so enjoy and prepare yourself because things will escalate quickly .

** _this type of writing means that I(the writer) am talking_ _  
_ **

this normal writing for normal narration

_*while this one expresses what they are thinking inside*_

** and this to show the place and the time **

**the story takes place just after allmight vs all for one fight**

"Seriously where am i?" said uzumaki while walking with the population, contemplating the city, the people, the clothing :" _the houses are different, the clothes are different, is this an unknown hidden village. Looking at how huge it is i don't think «hidden» is appropriate but still this is the first time i see this._ "

And as he continued to walk without even knowing where he found a small rock that he began to shoot and follow then shoot again and again across the road, this was displaying him from what he was thinking, but a sound that was getting closer and louder brought him back to reality; it was a police car that rushed just in front of him. the ninja stared at that vehicle because this was the first time he has ever seen one.

one of the walker stated:"MAN they are really in a hurry, they could have hurt someone, i wonder what happened."

the shinobi, pushed by curiosity(and because he had nothing to do) decided to follow the police car and like a shadow climbed a building and began jumping from roof to roof until he arrived at the same time as the police car in front of an edifice of many stages, the one eyed ninja noticed that many policemen arrived and circled the area, there was a guy that attracted his attention, his cloths made him noticeable , he was keeping the rest of the people at a distance with a chain fence coming out of his hands. and behind it one of them shouted:"HERE HE IS!"

another strange clothed guy came out from the building holding a quit buff guy with cuffed hands.

"so what's going on?"said one of the policemen who just arrived to another :"a group of terrorists is trying a bombing, hopefully a hero got in and arrested one of them."

"and how many are they?"he asked again to which he answered:"according to the report they are still 3 left inside."

meanwhile behind the fence a group of people was pushing his way to the front line -journalists-and as soon as the hero saw them he dragged the terrorist and smiled while saluting the cameras. but seeing him distracted the villain raised his chained hands, the cuffs began melting and as if he was bending the metal he covered his fists with steel and knocked the hero behind his head, the latter immediately fell on ground out of consciousness. everyone was breathless, now with free hands the villain opened his jacket, pulled up his shirt to reveal an explosive belt and screamed:"LOOKS LIKE HEROES FAILED YOU AGAIN!" but suddenly, a flash passing above his head interrupted his words. it was a shining white sword that was flying before piercing into a wall in the 2nd stage. this distracted the villain long enough for a masked ninja to jump crossing the chains and plunging into the terrorist grabbing him and crashing back inside the edifice, seconds later an explosion came out of the place where the two crashed leaving the crowd with opened jaws.

"man, that was very close!" heard a certain villain while lying on the ground,all he was seeing was darkness since he kept his eyes closed * _what the hell happened, whe-where am i?_ * he then opened them to see a tall black man with a mask and a headband :"just in time, i took off your belt and instantly brought us here" he told him, the villain was still confused until he noticed that behind ninja there was a wall that had a sword coming out of it, then he understood the situation,* _are-are we in the 2nd floor??_ * and while still in shock uzumaki leaved him and walked carelessly toward a door situated in the other side of the room leaving both the villain and his sword, now back to himself the villain stood and pulled a machine gun: "YOU DAMN...." while giving the ninja a death stare, the latter stopped but didn't turn or say anything and when the terrorist pointed his arm toward him, he just raised his two fingers(index and middle) and in a second the villain was pierced on his shoulder by a flying sword who was on the wall just seconds ago, then the ninja turned calmly and moved his fingers again, as to call his sword, the katana continued to pierce the man's shoulder until it completely passed through it and headed toward its owner's hand.

of the pain, the terrorist left his weapon but he grabbed it again and pointed at uzumaki, the latter didn't know how to react as he didn't even realize what the gun was, but then the former shot at the ninja who felt just in time to dodge the bullet who actually passed beside his arm tearing his cloth, out of panic he headed toward the nearest cover -an office - while being followed by a shower of bullets, and when he reached it the shooting stopped.

* _what the heck was that, it was so fast i couldn't even see it_ * he regained himself and thought* _well, i guess i will be using it today_ *; with his free hand, he grabbed the sleeve of the other(that was holding his sword) and rolled it up to reveal a bandage with a seal marked on it, he performed a hand sign and out of a puff of smoke he pulled another more random katana and prepared himself after slowly opening his right eye.

but then the sound of footsteps was to be heard and soon a group of three people arrived, they were the other terrorists who came out of their hiding and joined their mate, armed with machine guns as well "what's all those shots for?"asked one of them.

things got from bad to worst for the ninja as now all the team was here and immediately prepared their arms, the tension escalated as one of them putted his hand on the round and with his quirk pushed the table away and then.

nothing! no one was there, confused one of the three asked their comrade "hey are you making fun of us?!" but before he could answer a loud sound attracted them; that of a police helicopter who got nearer coming from the window side, but another sound from the other side re-attracted them and this time it was the ninja standing still while holding his two sabers 

without anymore hesitation the four villains pointed their guns at him and this time they shot all their load.

but armed with two swords and a sharingan the ninja began to block and slice the bullets at a lightning speed. he was in a position where the nearest villain was on his left, two others on the right and finally the last and furthest one in the front

and slowly he began to move forward while still swinging his swords and using his right eye to see the course of the projectiles.

the one on the left stopped to re-charge his weapon and pointed again, the shinobi noticed him by seeing his reflection on one of his swords during a fraction of second and when he shot he seized the moment to slice the bullet into two pieces each one going precisely inside the barrel of the guns of the two on the right, making them explode in their hands. after that he received a second bullet from him and this time with a swift move of his blade he simply sent it back to the gun and destroyed it as well.

and for the last one right in front of him (who stood right in front of the window) he simply grabbed the katana and threw it right into his machine gun to pierce it before disappearing behind a puff.

the villain now took a time to assimilate what just happened but that was enough time to the ninja to jump into him and grabbing him with a head scissor before spinning, smashing through the window and then fall from the 2nd roof while bringing him with.

and while in middle air he twisted and pushed the villain with his leg to crash into a police car that was bellow and sending him KO, while the shinobi landed on a wall and gently jumped back to the ground

but it wasn't the end as the three others joined and simultaneously attacked the ninja this time using their quirks; this surprised uzumaki who hadn't any choice but to dodge their attacks.

_**note: I am sorry for this interruption but i wanted to say that as long as i thought i couldn't come up with original quirks for them s**_ _**o i decided to let free your imagination for that, just make sure the quirks are logically dodgebale** _

now was the time to finish, first to split them apart, he blocked then hit each one of them with a karate punch, knee and elbow respectively.finally he gave the first one a side elbow to the head making him spin in the air before crashing, for the second one he violently pushed him sending him flying to crash against the wall and for the last one he tripped him to the ground on his back before finally double punching him so hard that he created a huge cloud of dust covering the area.

in the scene; the amount of dust created a fog where nothing could be seen. the ninja stood up, now it was really the end. 

but he sensed a presence behind him so he quickly turned and

" **wow those were real sick moves mr.hero !** " it was just a normal man, an amateur holding his pocket camera and a phone.

uzumaki: _*i nearly kicked him, he appeared out of nowhere*_

"you handled them alone, thats amazing, tell me what's your secret bro."he asked before sending his phone toward the ninja to record, and after a little hesitation the latter answered:"well how do i say, first of they seem to have some jutsu skills i have never seen before, but they are really weak in terms of taijutsu, and that's really strange."

"jutsus? oh you mean their quirks"he said again.

uzumaki: _*quirks?*_

he then asked again:"by the way bro, i have never seen nor heard of you before, what's your hero name, and what kind of quirk do you have."

the ninja began to scratch the back of his head and said:"well, i don't think that...."

"oh,sorry!"he interrupted him:"i know you have the right to keep your quirk a secret"

uzumaki:"oh no, it's not that; first i'm not a hero and second i don't have what you are calling _a quirk._ "

the man stayed quit, seemingly shocked as another one -a journalist this time- appeared before shouting:"A QUIRKLESS GUY DEFEATED THOSE VILLAINS!"

uzumaki: _*they really appear out of nowhere!*_

the journalist now began to ask him with both surprise and excitement:"but how, you handled them even better than a pro hero."

uzumaki stayed humble and responded:"i actually did what anyone could do"

journalist:"im pretty sure not a single one can reproduce the movements you just performed."

uzumaki:"well, i trained since a kid for that so for me it's like the simple basics."

journalist:"and how about this outfit, and that mask, that must be somekind of hero costume."

uzumaki:"oh this,this mask is actually a necessity that keeps me breathing, so i don't really have a choice about it."

the two men had still some questions left but another person interrupted them.

it was the hero who was supposed to handle the rescue but got knocked instead:"hey who allowed you to get here, this is still a restricted area, you should quickly get out to safety."

the three of them executed the order but he stopped one of them, the one responsible of this:"wait, you the masked one, would you care to follow me to the police department."

and as they walked, the hero stopped in a place where they would be in privacy, then he turned to face the ninja before bowing his head and saying:"thank you very much, without you the situation would have turned into a catastrophy, i got fooled by the cameras, such a beginner's error."

uzumaki:"oh its was a normal thing to do and also i was getting a little bored so you can say that i jumped in for the fun."

hero:"also i really want to be sure of what i heard, are you really quirkless?"

uzumaki:"man i'm not faking it i don't even know what's a quirk!"

the hero laughed a little before saying:" well we still got a long way,what do you think that i explain to you while we're heading there."

** minutes of explanation later **

uzumaki: _*i see so quirks are like kekkei genkai but at the same time they are completely different from one another.*_

hero:"but like you experienced anyone, including bad people, have quirks and will use it to their own profit and that's where we 'heroes' jump into action, but we should always be cautious, even more those days now that allmight isn't here anymore."

uzumaki:"allmight, who is this?"

hero:" **you're kidding right!** " to what the ninja just clumsily shook his head

hero:" he is every ones idol, the eternal number one hero, he is our guardian, our watchful protector. well he was, he recently retired, but now when he isn't here everyone realizes how deeply we want him, no how deeply we need him." the hero stayed silent as if he was grieving and then continued:"but his last fight was really god like, you watched it didn't you?"

uzumaki:"eeuuuhhh............"

hero:"don't tell me! seriously where are you from?"

uzumaki:"from the village hidden in the leaf, as you can see"he then showed his headband with a strange whirl like symbol on it.

hero:"i actually never heard of any village like that, but anyway strangers are always welcome."

finally they arrived at their destination and entered without adding a world.

and a few hours later, the two got out after a long discussion full of explanations and appreciations inside.

hero:"you sure lucky, don't you, they gave some really special reward for your action."

uzumaki:"yeah; a hole day with the company of a pro hero, what was its name again?"

hero:"she is called **Mount Lady,** she is quite new in the hero business; but i'm sure you will spend a good time. so here it is mr uzumaki, glad to meet you and hey if being a hero interest you someday call me, i'll sure help you any moment, goodbye."

the two then headed each one in a way and after saluting the hero our leaf ninja stopped, looked down and thought to himself: _*what a strange world*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think about this first chapter, which is my first experience as a writer, hope it didn't bother you with the much talking in the end.  
> also i feel like i really done too much with the gifs but i wanted to transmit the action in the best way possible.and i tried to combine 2or3 gifs to make them one but then i couldn't upload them  
> also sorry for the delay of 3 months it was because of *insert any reasons like studies or work to hide the fact that i'm just a LAZY SLOTH*


	3. chapter 2-the quirkless hero-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome, it took a long time to write this chapter (again because im such a lazy-a** and sorry for that) but well here is it
> 
> also there will be alot of talking so sorry if you get a little bored otherwise enjoy

the day had long began and our leaf ninja was walking beside a blonde and charming heroine named:mount lady,she was on her daily patrol while her escort was eyes up contemplating, still not knowing about this large world;it seemed like they were walking for a long time yet this city wouldn't end.

 _*maybe i should ask her*_ he told himself before he lowered his eyes only to find that she was missing.

actually she was a few steps behind him because she sopped to converse with some enthusiastic fans, though she seemed like being more interested on them than they were on her.

but as the ninja approached them, he quickly got their attention instead"wait, that mask and that headband; you must be that quirkless guy from yesterday's news"-that didn't please much the heroine-"ow and we see that you are walking along with mount lady, hey dont tell me you two are........together?"

mount lady:"calm down, we are not it's just a guided visit to the city as a reward for what he did.Right?"

 _mountlady:*why is he so calm, don't stay here like statue say something*_ as she stared at him she noticed how quite tall he was compared to other people _*well i do like tall people, but just not him.*_

"anyway, we have to tell you that your fight yesterday was really awesome. do you mind if we take a picture with you, and also with you mount lady" after taking a picture with both of them they saluted them then said goodbye.

but before they left she called them for a last photo from afar where she made her most lascivious pose to which they immediately accepted before leaving for good.

uzumaki:"i guess it isn't really easy everyday with this isn't it?"

mt lady:"what the fans? if anyone tells you that he is lying, nothing's more enjoyable than being recognized in public, making people happy just by looking at you."

uzumaki:"i see, by the way is it why that special part of your suit is the same color as your skin."

mt lady blushed but quickly got over it:"well i've always dreamed of this since my youngest age, that was why i wanted to be a hero."

uzumaki:"so a hero is like any other job that you can want to become."

mt lady:"yes but if you want my opinion; a hero is basically the easy way to make people hear your name,or to start your own business .some do it alone, while others gather to form agencies; all in all, its a great way of living, well if you can handle the heat of the kitchen."

uzumaki:"i see, now that i think about it you haven't talked me about your power?"

mt lady:"my quirk is a transformation one and it makes me grow into a colossus of more than 20 meters,quite handy in close combat and beside at that height detecting trouble is a lot easier and in the other hand it gives me a lot of visibility if some fans are wandering around. this quirk was made for me."

the ninja stared at the sky :"20 meters you said, i wonder if i could get as big. and under what circumstances."

" **pervert!** " she said after giving him a strong stare.

uzumaki:" **hey i was serious about it.** "

mt lady:"i dont think you have any 'special growing ability MAN' so how do you expect me to understand it, i'm not that kind of girls you know."

uzumaki:"i am not here to flirt,i didn't mean that you perv and beside i could be of some help."

mt lady:"and how?"

uzumaki:"okay,hear me and lets imagine this scenario; somewhere criminals committed a robbery,shadowy faces and weapons in their hands..."

mt lady:"man you have been reading too much comics."

uzumaki:"...and then the alarm betrays them and when they try to run away, they bump into you,flexing with your most heroic pose,then you gigantify to catch them, **but** ,they would escape into some closed and tight place where i guess you can't get to, so they escape and the only thing you can do is apologizing for that poor store. for failing your duty"

mt lady:"yeah its true that at such size those places are impossible to get to and some can escape easily."

uzumaki:"then you can use a good tactic that i call; ' _the eel and the shark_ '."

mt lady:"the eel and the shark?"

uzumaki:"because you see a shark is imposing and poses a threat to little fishes, but the later can hide in grikes and crevasses where the shark is too big to get to, but there they can meet up with a moray eel which is also a predator, but one that hide in crevasses and gets anything that comes in, so like that preys would be at a dilemma, because if they escape one threat they will face the other."

mt lady:"so in other words if villains were to escape, you will follow them and bring them out to me, great lets do it."

uzumaki:"but i have a question, knowing your weakness, why didn't you choose to operate in more open land like a countryside."

mt lady:"and risking being unknown to the population, forget it, and that scenario you putted won't happen everyday, heck why not making it more cliche and make it start by an explosion."

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

uzumaki:"like this one" 

mt lady:"yep exactly, **but this one is real!** "

like he was parodying a group of villains actually did commit a robbery not far away, the instant they heard it, the heroine started sprinting toward the location and shortly after, the ninja caught up with her while running in a bizarre manner.

uzumaki:"do you want me to carry you?"

mt lady:"yes.....n-nooo, that would create lot of controversies."

"alright" he then accelerated and outran her much to her surprise, and soon he arrived but it was too late, the bandits took their loot and escaped in a van that happened to pass right before him without him knowing minutes ago.

but they were heading right to a 20 meter heroine, suddenly they changed their path and the giantess began chasing them relentlessly,following each turn, left and right, sharp turn after sharp turn until the area was totally different but the chase was put to an end when they arrived in a closed area where they stopped and entered to hide.

the villains were in a quite desert area where they headed into a quite old and ruined edifice looking like some abandoned soviet basement.

mt lady could hardly see them, let alone to follow them but uzumaki who shortly after caught up with her and shouted:" **remember, the tactic!** "before passing between her legs and following the group inside.

the inside was dark and especially maze-y, perfect for hiding. a hanged clock was to be seen, it showed the time; **8:54**

Ryo, the one with the leader look said :"okay here i don't think that mt lady would follow us ." then he gathered the team of four plus him to discuss what they will do next, but out of no nowhere, a wild ninja appeared above his head, grabbed his hair to lean on him and violently cleared two others in his side out with a split kick. he then continued by swinging Ryo before smashing him to the ground.

 **"** **Hayanie!** **(** **早贄­** **[early sacrifice])."** he shouted after doing it.

the other two tried to catch him but the ninja jumped out of their reach and disappeared in the darkness.

then he jumped again and again, they could barely see him, he was too fast to catch up they were only seeing a shadow flying around them.

but Sako used his quirk to slow him and see through that swift entity but the only thing he got was just two open eyes on a black silhouette fixing his own, one of them was really strange looking and he took a good time fixing it.

and behind him kouta who also saw this decided to go for him, but the silhouette -who turned back into uzumaki and regained his initial speed- blocked his attack and gave him a kick that stopped him right ,now Sako's turn to attack, the ninja still on kouta gathered his hand to form hand signs and this time kicked Sako but instead of jut stopping him, the latter was sent to fly across the room and crashing through a window into another room.

that crash stunned him a little but he managed to stand up, then he stayed a little to erase the pain and got ready to join again; but something was strange; the room seemed oddly different from what he saw during the few seconds when he was flying in it, but anyway that wasn't important, he had a ninja to beat up right now.

but wait, from where did he come at the first place?there is no window to be seen and, that's weird but it was really silent in the next room, like no one was there anymore, did they continue the fight outside and more important where is the exit door?

 _*here is it*_ he found it so he walked into it and then opened it to find two stairs, one going up the other down, he choose to go down the stair where he found yet another door, he opened it and found a room that looked strangely similar to the one he was in before, even beside him was another stair that went down, out of curiosity he closed the door and decided to follow them even more down and again he found the same room with the same down stairs, _*seriously how deep into the ground this building is*_

enough, he decided this time to enter and after walking suspiciously he turned to see behind him, this time from afar and then what he saw choked him, he could see himself closing the door behind him and hearing him(self) stepping down the stairs!

*what **the HELL!** *

he then ran to open it to check what he saw, and what he found blew his mind; the door opened to a different room, no stairs of anykind.

Sako entered and began to walk inside, his mind was on what he saw previously, did he hallucinated it.

this room looked familiar, it had a clock looking the same like the one they saw earlier, and after a quick first glimpse he re-saw it to check on something unsettling.

08:69 **_*what the f*_**

he continued to end up arriving at two doors; one right in the front of him while the other is on the side, both having 'EXIT' written on them but, which one to go?

he opened the one on the side and saw a long narrow way leading to what seamed from afar like yet another door, after hesitation he decided to ignore the front one and go for that way, and after a long walk he opened it and then. he came out from that door that he ignored in the first place, this is madness, this is impossible to be.

** meanwhile **

Ryo was on his own with uzumaki who managed to scatter them and-using his sword-was ruthlessly attacking him, and after some missed slashes from the ninja, the later sheathed his sword and switched to legs instead, his opponent was hardly dodging but got some hits and when uzumaki was about to headshot him he felt an intense pain to the leg due to an elongated and hard stuff that blocked his kick.

that was his quirk; he can turn his fingers into hard staffs for combat

under his mask the ninja made a grin, like now he can stop holding himself and pulled his katana out of his sheath again and went for the offense.

but his opponent was also skillful on his own rights and with his staff-like fingers he was keeping up with the sword. but one of them was definitely more experienced than the other: Seeing an opening, uzumaki tripped him and when on ground he launched his sword for his now vulnerable head.

 **meanwhile**.

Sako finally met with his teammate, Manami -the aggressive female of the group- even thought she seemed like appearing out of nowhere.

Manami:"Sako where have you been, we were searching for you."

Sako:"i got lost, and you really won't believe what i've been seeing."

"anyway" and then she tarted talking but Sako wasn't really giving attention _*what were those visions*_ he told himself _*but well i think its over now, right? hahah, i'm so distracted by it that this_ _is the first time_ _i am talking to her while facing her , usually my eyes are always on her rack. well let's take a look*_ and when he did, something surprised him _*wait i don't remember her being this **flat!,** where did her chest go?*_

Manami :"are you listening?"

Sako:"oh.....euh......yeah."

Manami:"anyway now follow me the others are coming behind too" and she walked pass him and with horror he discovered where was her chest ;it was on her back _-litterally-_

soon his other teammates appeared; they casually passed by him following their girl mate, but he couldn't dare to approach them because one had a third leg, the other had an additional head in his crotch while the third walked on all four with a third pair of legs coming from the middle of his body.

** meanwhile **

Manami , the real Manami was instead doing quite well against the ninja, her quirk gave her a clear advantage 

"GOT YOU!" she shouted, her attack got him right, but he disappeared leaving a puff of cloud.

Manami:"this is the dozen time this happened, **what is the explanation of this non sense?!** " but she can still feel a presence.

she looked forward,she looked backward, she even locked at her sides, no one, yet she knew that he was still around, and when she looked up.

there was not one but a crowd of masked ninjas getting out of the shadows and pulling their swords out of themselves.

** meanwhile **

"why is this corridor not ending"said Sako who ran away from the nightmare version of his friends and continued his search for an escape, he then used binoculars to see for the end, then he lifted them above his head when he remembered something: _*wait i don't remember having binoculars , and if i'm holding them with my arms, why do i feel them crossed against my chest*_

**_there was a pair of arms coming out of his head holding the binoculars._ **

then everything became blank in his mind, giving place to pure panic, he started running, he didn't know where, he didn't even care, but more disturbing is that he didn't seem to move actually the floor bellow him was moving like a sort of autowalk, he then gave up to the floor to drag him in the direction of a double door where it stopped, is this finally the exit to this complete nonsense; he pushed a bottom and the door opened, its an elevator.

the doors closed after he got inside but instead of feeling like he was moving vertically he felt movement laterally so he looked beside him to find that he is now in a freaking subway.

** meanwhile **

Ryo managed to escape from his attacker after missing that swing that could have been fatal, he headed towards the room where everything started, and there he saw someone on the ground, it was kouta, he immediately went to him:"hey kouta it me."

kouta:"Ryo!"

and then he felt a presence behind him so he turned as quickly as possible only to find Manami who said:"you two are here, i ve been running for so long."

and soon the fourth one joined them: as a subway stooped by, and Sako got out of it in full panic

Sako:"you guys....you.....you are here finally,it's finally over but **wait!** how can i know that you are real."

"what are you talking about, you got out of that door like you have been chased by a ghost." someone told him before him responding "wait you didn't see the...." and when he turned he found only a normal door on a normal wall.

Ryo:"where have you all been i was fighting that ninja dude on my own."

Manami:"what i have been fighting many ninja dudes on my own."

Sako:"i have been seeing all sorts of nightmares."

kouta:"wait you guys can see!"

kouta had eyes that were totally blank despite being as wide as an eye can be. and then someone asked:"where is Akira(the fifth one)?"

and right after that question the answer came literally out of the wall; after hearing something like the sound of an energy tornado they saw him break the wall and flying to crash on the other side of the room.

this was the breaking point for them so they went out and tried to escape the location but they forgot that meanwhile a 'bigger' threat was waiting for them; a 20 meters mt lady was ready to intercept. 

"bad idea!" shouted one of them so they returned in but this time uzumaki stood right in their way.

"here in the open and at the bright light you can not defeat us" and the quartet launched for an ultimate attack.

** a few minutes later **

the heroine made the last node on the rope that was holding the 5 fugitives :"and here it is,wow for a quirkless you are really terrifying ,you would make a really good sidekick ,you make it really easy to get many villains." like yesterday he managed to do the hero job and she was really thankful for it.

but unlike then the paparazies were free to cover everything especially when a pro hero is involved this time.

and like the previous time the heroine couldn't bring herself to not to salute the cameras and called the ninja to do same, he instead, opened a little his coat to reveal his chest and made a quite provoking pose in front of the lenses.

**_ *insert jojo pose here* _ **

mt lady's: **"hey that's inappropriate you shouldn't be doing that!"**

uzumaki:"but i just did what you usually do, like you are always showing your butt, so i thought it would be normal."

mt lady:"w-ww-what! i don't always do that, its just some service that i give only to some very big fans."

but then the two began to laugh at each other in front of the tied villains like the end of an old animated hero show.

**late in the night**

on a high pole, our ninja stayed silently returning to contemplate in the night: this city, this immense city with all those lights that are making it almost day like, a ninja wouldn't thrive here.

but as he thought that a somewhat familiar sighting appeared; a man in all black jumping on roofs, it seemed like uzumaki wasn't the only shinobi around.

the man in question was aizawa shota aka eraserhead who was on a day off and on a special night quest.

he landed on a roof and carefully he entered into an abandoned structure, inside a dark room . for a short period of time a feeling has been stroking him, the feeling of being followed, this feeling went and came until it was enough; he suddenly stopped and turned to check and then.

"NIHAO!"said a man with a strange aesthetic in front of him.

the hero was spooked at first but he didn't show it outside and instead he menacingly asked:"what do you want.", his hair was floating.

uzumaki:"i saw how you were jumping in the darkness, it seemed appealing to me so i followed you" to eraserhead he doesn't seem like a villain so he felt a little more comfortable, then the strange man continued "you are a hero right? you know, i thought as a hero you would be more in the lights doing good and waiting for recognition." 

aizawa:"i am not that kind of heroes,even if most of my colleagues enjoy that, my job is to fight criminality without the lights of the cameras, i dont need people to see what i do, and if it happens i dont really care."

uzumaki heard this and carelessly inside his mask he made a smirk of approval. "can i come with you." he proposed

aizawa:"no!"

uzumaki:"why man i'm just trying to help."

aizawa:"its not your business,i'm into an important mission and you can be a serious handicap, so for your security you better back off."

uzumaki:"look man i have nothing to do, and anyway what tells you that i will not be following you secretly". and as he finished his body turned into a mummy of bandages from the hero tying him so tightly that he could barely stand."

aizawa:"this will be my guarantee so don't play it dumb!" but as he finished his sentence the masked man vanished leaving his bands falling empty.

and after a moment of silence eraserhead heard a voice, like coming from inside his head:"are you underestimating me" uzumaki told him, making aizawa completely disorientated and then he continued "from where i come this could be a flaw, the most lethal one in the world of ninjas."

aizawa:"a ninja? what a coincidence i also like to play with this iconography."

uzumaki:"you call yourself a shinobi huh, then prove it and see through this trickery that should be so basic to you."

aizawa had absolutely no clues, his voice seemed to come out of nowhere

uzumaki:"i can feel that you are completely lost so I'll help you; step aside and look above you" and when he executed he was surprised of the sight in front of him: long jet black hairs suspended, and when he followed them up the main body appeared, hanging upside down like a bat, with one eye in midway between the hair and the body staring at eraserhead. 

aizawa:" you think yourself smart" his hair began lifting and a kaleidoscope appeared around his eyes but instead of watching him fall, the ninja stayed like nothing is happening, the hero couldn't believe it.

aizawa:"you're skilled,i don't know who you are nor how you are doing this but you are certainly not to be messed with, so ok you may be useful."

uzumaki:"so finally do you agree" and only now his feet un-stick from the roof and landed in front of an amazed erazerhead.

uzumaki:"very well, can i ask you first about your special power."

aizawa:"my special power is my eyes, and if it's not already obvious, they are really tired of so many years of use, and after some recent events."

uzumaki gathered his fingers letting only the index and the middle then lifted them close to erazers eyes, "close your eyes." he told him, at first he was hesitant but the ninja insisted "trust me come on." 

aizawa closed his tired eyes and after that the ninja gently posed a finger on each eye, and out of them, small green flames appeared, but instead of burn aizawa felt relaxed, as if his eyes were taking a good and restorative sleep.

and when he opened them,they seemed more white than usual, all the veins had disappeared along with the bags that gave him his trademark tired look.

uzumaki:"feel better" aizawa was truly impressed about this guy.

aizawa:"anyway, my mission is to locate a group of villains that is right below us, recently they have been posing problems and their number seem to rise so they may become even more troublesome, and i also need to recognize some of them"

uzumaki:"okay man and don't forget; ninja rule no 04; always put the mission first."

later the two were hiding backs on the wall, they finally discovered their head quarter, now whats next.

"hey you get out of here!" someone shouted, those words made their hearts stop, was he addressing them.

"i can sense that there is a quirk user there- _pointing at exactly where the two are hiding-_ so stop hiding and get here, unless you are...." now everyone was aware of the presence of someone who is spying on them.

and then a huge cloud of smoke suddenly exploded and a person came out of hiding, it was uzumaki who swooped at them and immediately went on the offensive.

"WHO IS THAT" one asked but no time to answer because he was already throwing them one after another.

people behind where shouting:"what are you doing use your quirk" but someone responded in panic:"we can't!" "what!"another said"our quirks are being deactivated, which means that **he** is also here: EraserHead!"

ironically, eraserhead whom was the one they actually detected, profited from the smoke the ninja made to sneak to another hide out where he was using his quirk to debilitate the villains, all while uzumaki was making a mess, beating and throwing them with ease, then the situation escalated when the ninja unsheathed his sword and started swinging and slashing through the bodies of his foes.

erazer 's wide eyes turned from eyes of focus into eyes of surprise, a surprise from the carnage he was witnessing, which he was taking part to in a way, that wasn't how it should have turned out. and because of that he didn't notice that the villain that detected him earlier has sneaked on and suddenly jumped on him, catching him off guard.

"hey my quirk, its working again"others checked themselves and indeed, they seemed to have regained their powers and know the odds turned to their favor and it was the ninja who was on the defensive.

meanwhile with aizawa, it took him a few minutes to control his aggressor, but yet during that time he was worried about the ninja whom he left on his own against now quirked super villains.

but a huge blast got his attention, the smoke it created made the vision blurred and from the smoke appeared a giant formed of unusual flames, an emotionless humanoid face resembling that of a sarcophagus, it had three arms with the extra one holding a gourd, and at the base of it the ninja stood inside surrounded by its rib cage, it stood at maybe 20 meters maybe more or less, but what is sure is that the worst was to come.

**_*SUSANOO*_ **

the giant gathered his three arms above its head and flames of elongated shapes appeared, like a sword it grabbed them and with a mighty swing he swept a number of them, followed by another one that crushed the others.

the rest tried to defend themselves though; but all their attacks seemed unaffecting that rampaging giant who kept turning the area into a bombing field.

then the sword like flames disappeared and it left its hands down, but all was not finished, and different flames appeared and this time, instead of an elongated form, they began to turn like a wheel and turned into many magatamas like shape, and they were brutally thrown at the crowd, shaving through all the location, and taking any unlucky who was on their way.

now, every one was down but more terrifying is that the area was on total ruin, nearly crumbling. it was the end

** later in the police station **

" **this mission** **ended up a disaster!** " stated the police chief to the two ninjas, while in the same room another couple of person were witnessing.

uzumaki:"what are you talking about? haven't you seen how many villains we have brought."

chief:"the mission was to detect their basement not to capture them, and certainly not this way; i admit that many villains are now between our hands, but most of them are hospitalized with some in a critical state, thus without speaking of the material damages."

erazerhead presented his deepest apologies and was about to bow when a hand stopped him from doing so:"you don't have to be sorry"said uzumaki "they were the opponents, that's how things are done."

chief:"that's not how WE do things, acting that violent is the works of villains, and by doing so you can't be considered a hero."

uzumaki:"and if i didn't we wouldn't even be considered alive."

chief:"and also as far as i know you're not possessing a hero license."

uzumaki:"the heck is that?"

aizawa:"it's a licence that you must have in order to practice the hero profession, as i have it and you not, I'm entirely responsible of what happened."

" **what!** "the shinobi said with an angry face"since when people need an administrative permission to save lives?or even to defend themselves?"

chief:"acting like that and without even a permission, that's also a trait of villains."

then an awkward silence nested,the mood in that room became especially intense until another voice was heard:"can I say something."coming from the mouth of one of the other two persons.

uzumaki:* _did-did this animal just talk?*_ it was no other than principal nezu of UA high school.

nezu:"i have something interesting to ask you uzumaki-san" everyone was listening "would you like to be a teacher at UA highschool for future heroes."

the masked one was surprised but far less than the other three.

"i know this isn't the best timing to say that but i know that you have the habit to surprise me with your suggestions but this time i really can't understand" said the other one, a blue eyed, quite skinny blonde man with a kind of weird head "do you really know what he did?"

nezu:"actually i know, as we and only **we** are knowing, i have watched the camera records and the only thing that are shown was that giant doing his rampage, neither him nor eraserhead appeared, so for the other people, he is still a quirkless guy, and that's were i want to do a one shot-two hits with my proposal."

he then began to explain:"think about it; a quirkless man that despite his 'handicap' trained since childhood to save people and confront villains, even defeating quirked ones. Can you find a better source of inspiration and admiration today, especially in those hard times. And second, he would be a great boost to UA's security, according to the police report, a few villains actually managed to escape, they also know the identity of the one behind that attack, and they will certainly warn their comrades about this 'villain killer' and the fact that he is at UA would dissuade any potential attack, and after all they are still criminals so who else would believe them and thus maintaining the validity of his quirklessness."

the other witness commented:"so in a way you want him to take my place."

nezu:" **of course not,** i wouldn't go to say that, but seeing your actual condition, a partner will be of no harm. That's it! consider him more like an assistant." then he finished:"So what do you think, and by the way consider the highschool to cover the material damages."

uzumaki, after a moment of silence finally reacted:"i really appreciate your proposal and yes i would be glad to teach you students _*and thinking about it i really need some fundings*"_

chief:"you convicted me, but as long as the past events wouldn't be reproduced i don't see any major objection."

nezu:"great, also can you do a request, if the medias ever asked tell them about an unknown person with an unidentified quirk." to which the chief agreed.

nezu:"well then, things settled, you will become one of us, so don't hesitate to ask for advises from your two senpais here; eraserhead, you already know him, and Allmight."

uzumaki:"so you are allmight, _*he looks a little, no way weaker than what i imagined, but well appearances are all but irrelevant*_ I am really honored to finally meet you" and launched his hand for a shake"Mr symbol of peace."

the ex no1 hero immediately accepted the handshake and addressed him with a smile:"I am also happy to meet you, Mr quirkless hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was it, this page is around 5500 words and wow, i thought it wasn't much but once you publish it it looks quite big
> 
> i tried putting some gifs for the action scenes but i dont know why they can not be uploaded so sorry for you
> 
> i know that some may think that the last scene was a little far-fetched but thats the only way the story can really take off.
> 
> so see you next time where our hero will meet with the protagonists of the show.
> 
> also thanks for the one who left a kudo


	4. chapter 3-meeting the heroes-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and happy new year as you can see i am not dead yet and here i am again with this story, 
> 
> so welcome again for this chapter that will be quite short and yet took me so long(ok this time i had a real excuse) where our hero will start his new job as a teacher and model for the new generation of lifesavers.
> 
> enjoy

it was almost 8 in the morning at a certain classroom, where the students were minding their business before the serious time began with a certain person's call.

"all right everyone, sit down, time for work" said aizawa accompagned with all might, "good morning everyone" he added.

the class: "GOOD MORNING SENSEI!"

aizawa: "today we have a new comer."

 _*a new sudent was transfered?*_ said everyone in their mind.

the door opened, a masked man crossed it, he had long jet black hairs covering a sword he always carries. midorya izuku opened his mouth, not believing his eyes, that expression quickly turned into a large smile, he remembered the first time he met allmight and the question he asked him back then

 _flashback [_ can someone become a hero even without a quirk?] 

well here is the answer, right in front of his eyes(full of admiration).

uzumaki:"hello everyone, I present myself, I am.....

"THE QUIRKLESS HERO!!!" the entire class shouted .

uzumaki (with a surprised expression):"oh my, i see you've already heard of me."

"absolutely, you are making a real buzz to say the least" said izuku midorya excitedly while showing it with his phone,to which the ninja frowned and with curiosity asked "whats this?".

midorya:"eeuuh a phone?!"

uzumaki:"o yes right a phone, aaaaaand how to use it?"

izuku felt a little weird :"well you use your finger to slide the pages to read and you can also use it to communicate with people from afar."

uzumaki:"cooool!, by the way, don't be surprised, its just that from the village where I come from we don't have this kind of gadgets" the boy then responded by giving an innocent laugh _*must be a remote village.*_

then the new teacher left him and returned his attention to the whole class again "well now its your turn to introduce yourself; i will ask each one to stand-up and answer those questions: fullname-hero name-superpower and why you want to become a hero, though for the last question you are not obliged to give an answer."

_**after everyone finished** _

"well glad to meet you all, by the way i have something to say about your hero names." he stayed quiet for a moment before continuing. 

" **they are really stupid!** " everyone made a poker face and then he continued "seriously, who thought that they were ok."

"I did!" a woman came in, she was wearing a quite daring suit to which the ninja felt a little uncomfortable "who is this?"

"i am midnight, the 18+ hero" she said, after hearing that uzumaki stared at the women, then stared at the students, then stared again at her, then again at them, then at her:" **what the hell are you doing here.!** "

eraserhead:"she is also a teacher." 

uzumaki:"OH! sorry senpai" he then bowed.

midnight:"dont worry, so you are our new kouhai,i've heard about you and i came to welcome you among us."

uzumaki:"thanks, now back where i was, allright class, so i hope we will get a good time together, i will be your new teacher, well actually i will just be assisting all might senpai in the time to come, and hey who knows maybe someday i will replace him." then everybody in the class made a serious face showing how daring the words he said were, to which a heavy tone appearing in the classroom

"tsch, don't make me laugh" said a certain bakugou katsuki with an usual angry tone "all might, the no 1 hero replaced by a quirkless dude . why you are even showing up like that . now that he has retired, that's really ridiculous, now that we need him the most you are showing up with that stupid speach, do you even realise the current state what do you think you can do?"

"it depends on how you say it" answered someone in a coarse way from behind the class, everyone turned back to see the leaf ninja standing against the wall in the rear, the surprised class then turned again where he was first in the front but he disappeared as if he was never there, then he continued his words :"you say he is the hero you are need, or maybe he is just the one you are all wanting."

the students couldn't understand the situation nor what he was meaning by saying those words.

uzumaki:"i am sorry for what happened i don't even know what i was saying myself" and after finishing he walked again to the front.

midorya:* _what just happened, he was right in the front and then he is behind us, that was really fast,no we would have feel him, did he teleport? even so light is faster than sound so we would have seen him disappear before hearing him? What does that mean, is he really quirkless?_ *

and then he readressed them with a more cheerful tone:"well i don't want our first meating to end in such an unpleasant way so lets end it with a more positive note,from now i will dedicate myself for you and i hope that you will do the same for me so DO YOUR BEST."

later the class was dismissed at lunch time and got out in discipline guided by their class rep and soon they were followed by all might and their new teacher.

neito monoma:"hey CLASS 1A i heard that you received an extra teacher, is it right, you must be really retarded to get a surplus teacher" stated the blonde from 1-b right before he felt two fists beginning to press his cranium.

uzumaki"and what's wrong with that" said the ninja while pressing more on the dumbhead making him scream.

"WHOA!" the quirkless hero he was soon surounded by many students "MR quirkless hero are you're a teacher here, that's amazing" then a voice broke the mood " **HEY! make space let people pass** " from a purple haired guy who wasn't as excited as the others judging by his grumpy expression, seeming tired with bags under his eyes, this guy triggered the ninja attention ,the latter then left the blonde boy and went his way. 

izuku:"are you ok monoma-san" 

monoma:"he nearly exploded my head, but yes i'm ok."

izuku"tell me did you use you quirk on him while you were you feel a little different after he touched you like having a new power 

monoma:"well yes out of panick i think i used it but i don't feel anything new or special, after all he is quirkless isn't he"

izuku:"oh yes of course" _*thats weird?!*._

later the ninja caught up with all might and asked "senpai who was that sparky boy?"

allmight:"oh thats shinsou hitodhi from general class he is always like that as he was not accepted in the hero class."

uzumaki:"okay I get it now and what's his power."

allmigh:"he can control the mind of anyone that talks to him."

uzumaki:"WHAT! such a power and he wasn't accepted !!"

allmight:"well he was ill-suited for the entrance exam. and another thing about him is that his power made him bullied and feared by his comrades when he was younger; telling him that it was more of a power for villains."

 **"oh!"** the ninja exclaimed with a nostalgic face "i know that feeling, but even so that doesn't mean it couldn't make him a hero."

allmight:"who knows what the future may reserve for him,you know sometimes it takes only a bad day to turn the most normal person into lunacy."

uzumaki:"by the way senpai can you explain me more about quirks if am not mistaking one of the students actually had two at the same time."

allmight:"you are surely talking about todoroki shouto, he inherited both his parent's . Quirks can be inherited from the father or the mother or even both at the same time."

from hearing this a funny though got in the kouhai head * _wait so if that crow boy and frog girl ever had to have a child there is a chance will it be half crow half frog, that would be really funny to see*_

allmight:"his father is endeavour, he was the no 2 behind me, but his pride couldn't accept that so he married a woman who's quirk would be best to match his and had a boy with two quirks Endeavour considers him as his best achievement in order to surpass me as the no 1 hero.

hearing this uzumaki made a serious face full of both anger and empathy.

allmight:"now, back to your question sometimes people have completely new powers or they don't have one at all."

allmight then stoped for a moment to look down and started daydreaming "midorya." 

uzumaki:"midorya! wait isn't he that green haired boy, do you mean he didn't have a quirk."

all might:"YOU HEARD ME!"

uzumaki:"i have quite sensitive ears you know."

allmight:"n- **no i meant that he has a different one from his parents;** his mother can lift objects while his father breathes fire, also quirks tend to appear at age four but some can have one right after birth while sometimes it can take time to appear like in midoriya case again."

uzumaki:"well thank you again for the information's, I think that I will inform myself more about my new students and prepare myself for teacher life."

allmight:"also i you want to i can show you their previous performances in exams and also videos from the sport festival."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well already the end this time it was short but next time i promise it will be more interesting (i just hope i can finnally find a regular pace of posting)
> 
> also while i was re-reading the text i was wondering something: does monoma use his quirk by touching with his hands only(like shigaraki for ex) or any kind of physical contact is enough.
> 
> and again have a happy new year and see you in the next chapter


End file.
